


[Graphic] Waterproof Make-up Ain't Made For A Breakup

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: Prompt:“Waterproof make-up ain't made for a break up”  - Some Girls by Jameson Rodgers
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	[Graphic] Waterproof Make-up Ain't Made For A Breakup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Waterproof make-up ain't made for a break up” - Some Girls by Jameson Rodgers


End file.
